Mafia Princess
by Priss-2040
Summary: Rated for Language and Violence- Dee and Ryo are given a major case, and a young detective to take care of. Can they close the case, and still keep the detective safe? JJxDrake, DeexRyo
1. Default Chapter

A/N- I wanted to try something different and new, and this seemed to be it. This might seem a little confusing in the beginning but it will make sense. Also, this fic will take place after the manga. So I guess this is a continuation. I know in the manga, there are some stories of Bikky when he is older, and some when he was younger. In this story, he is at college. So well just say he's 18.  
  
Title: Mafia Princess  
  
Disclaimer- don't own, never will, don't sue.  
  
Chapter one  
  
"I thought you said she was of LEGAL age Drake."  
  
Drake looked at Commissioner Rose. He seemed to be very irritated about this.  
  
"Don't yell at me sir. I just got the message from the precinct in the capitol, and they never said anything about her age. They say she's real good at what she does though."  
  
Berkeley just gave Drake an evil glare.  
  
"She's only fifteen, Drake. Do they really expect me to send a fifteen- year-old, out after the leader of the mafia? This is insane!"  
  
The girl spoke up.  
  
"Umm, sir?"  
  
Berkeley's expression softened a little.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The mafia guy you're after is my father. The people over at the other precinct thought maybe I would be good here, since his whereabouts have been here in the city."  
  
Berkeley nodded his head.  
  
"So, you're telling me, that you are ratting out your father?"  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"It's not that bad. He..."  
  
She chose her words carefully as she spoke.  
  
"He just...it's really hard to explain. Because you never lived with him, or anything." Berkeley nodded his head.  
  
"Well, you don't have to explain. I have your file, so you don't need to do so. However, considering this case, I am putting you with two people, but I need to make sure you're comfortable with them."  
  
She looked puzzled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they are gay. They are a couple. They live together, and they have dealt with children before. Ryo is wonderful with children. Are you ok with this?"  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"Ok then Cassie. Drake? Come here."  
  
Drake got up from his current position on the couch.  
  
"Take these files down to Dee and Ryo. Tell them, I have a big case that could make or break their careers. Oh, and what about you Cassie? Are you hungry?"  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"Drake, tell JJ to come here and take her for lunch then."  
  
Drake nodded his head, and walked out of the office.

"Ryo?"  
  
"Yes Dee?"  
  
"Have you noticed something about today?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"JJ hasn't attacked me yet. I am starting to get worried."  
  
Ryo looked up from his computer over to Dee, and smiled.  
  
"You're such a dork at times."  
  
Dee smiled.  
  
"Yeah but you love it." Ryo blushed at this.  
  
"So what is the next big case for us then?"  
  
Ryo looked through some sticky notes on desk.  
  
"There are a couple of small cases. One about a stolen bike. That's always fun."  
  
Dee snorted.  
  
"Those are boring. Why don't we have anything exciting? This is the first time in months that we haven't had six million cases of prostitute deaths, kid porn rings, or drug traffickers."  
  
Ryo shrugged his shoulders, just as Drake walked in.  
  
"Well boys. I couldn't help overhearing that you are bored out of your minds, so I have a case for you. Special from Commissioner Rose. He said to tell you that this one proves you're loyalty to the job. Have fun!"  
  
Drake left after that. Although he secretly wanted to see the look on Dee's face when he found out that he would have to take in another kid.  
  
"What's the case Ryo?"  
  
Ryo's mouth dropped to the floor.  
  
"They want us to take the White Wolf mafia case."  
  
Dee sat up from his reclined position in his office chair.  
  
"Holy shit Ryo! Are you serious? Does Commissioner Rose hate me that badly?"  
  
Ryo took the case file and lightly bopped Dee on the head.  
  
"No. We get this case because we get to take care of something important."  
  
Dee, while rubbing his head, looked up at Ryo.  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
Ryo smiled.  
  
"A mafia princess."

JJ and Cassie walked back to the precinct. They had just finished pizza at the local parlor, and they were now talking and laughing.  
  
"You know, I like you. You aren't like any other of the Detectives that I have seen. You're really nice."  
  
JJ blushed.  
  
"Do you really mean that?"  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"Thanks. Most people think I am really annoying to be around. You're one of the first people to say something like that."  
  
She smiled. They walked back into the precinct, and she followed JJ into his office.  
  
"You can stay in here, until Ryo comes to get you."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"So, what are Ryo and Dee like?"  
  
JJ smiled.  
  
"Well, Dee is a real hottie, and Ryo, he's nice. I'm sure the Commissioner picked them, because Ryo had adopted a kid who was a real troublemaker, and now he goes to Harvard. But still, Ryo is really good with kids. You'll see."  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"You know, to be honest with you, this is the first time I am acting as a decoy."  
  
JJ looked surprised.  
  
"Really? They are gonna send a little girl out as bait for a mafia boss? Have they gone completely mad?"  
  
"It's ok really. I had always expected this from day one. I always knew all the information I gained while being an informant would lead me up to this."  
  
Cassie sighed.  
  
"But still, it's really hard to imagine. Me, at fifteen, while most other girls are out with their friends, and boyfriends, I am here, acting as bait, to trap my own father."  
  
JJ hugged her. He didn't know what to say to her to make her feel better.  
  
"It's ok though. You're protected by two of New York's finest detectives. And who knows, maybe after all of this, you'll be able to lead a normal life."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Thanks JJ. Um...is there like a coffee room or something? I would really like some."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Yeah. It's down the hall, and the first door to your right."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She walked down the hall, smiling at the officers she passed. She reached the coffee room, and noticed there was a guy in there getting a cup of tea. She walked in, and quietly got herself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Good afternoon. What is your name?"  
  
The man said to Cassie.  
  
"It's Cassie Kessler. Who are you?"  
  
The man smiled.  
  
"You just saved me a trip. I'm Ryo Maclean. But you don't look like your picture."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you Ryo. Witness protection I suppose. I had to change my brown hair to blonde. I told them I wasn't changing my eye color for nobody, because I love my green eyes. But still, they made me change them, so now I have blue eyes. Color contacts, aren't they a marvel?"  
  
She laughed. She was wearing a pair of flair jeans, a blue shirt with purple flowers on it, and black sneakers. Her blonde hair was pulled up in pigtails and she had dark blue nail polish on her nails.  
  
"Well, if you'll come with me, I can introduce you to Dee, and then we can see about going home."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"But fist, let me go tell JJ I found you, so he doesn't worry about me, and get my stuff from his office."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Ok. My office is the one next to JJ's then. I'll see you shortly. Just go ahead and come in."  
  
Cassie nodded. She liked Ryo. He seemed like somebody she could trust.


	2. chapter 2

AN- this story is turning out to be quite a challenge!  
  
Title- Mafia Princess  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ryo, Dee, and Cassie walked into the apartment that Dee and Ryo lived in. She looked around and was amazed by how clean it was.  
  
"For Detectives your apartment is actually clean. This is a first for me."  
  
Cassie smiled.  
  
"Mainly it's Ryo who cleans the place. I help him every once in a while though."  
  
Dee spoke up. He wasn't too thrilled with having another kid around the house. He had just gotten used to Bikky being gone.  
  
"Cassie, are you sure you are comfortable about this? I mean, I'm sure if you weren't ok with this, Rose could put you with JJ, or maybe himself."  
  
Cassie shook her head.  
  
"No. I am ok with you two. Trust me, it's not something I haven't encountered in my years with the force. When I was an informant in the capitol, I saw guys with other guys, and girls for that matter. And I don't mean just kissing either."  
  
Ryo looked worried. What did they put this girl through?  
  
_'Poor thing.'_  
  
He thought to himself.  
  
_'She probably never had a normal family life. Considering her father and all.'  
_  
"Ryo, I am going back out to the car and bring the rest of the stuff up. I'll be back."  
  
Ryo turned to Dee and nodded. Dee left, and Ryo gave Cassie the tour of the apartment.  
  
"Our kitchen is over there, and our living room is over here."  
  
Ryo pointed to the rooms. The two of them walked down the hall.  
  
"This will be your bathroom. Dee and I have one in our bedroom, so we hardly ever use this one. And our bedroom is that door at the end."  
  
He pointed to the door.  
  
"Now here is your bedroom."  
  
Ryo opened the door to Bikky's old room.  
  
"I'm sorry about the carpet. Some of the stains wouldn't come out."  
  
Cassie looked around the room. The room had brown carpet, and cream walls. The bed was a twin sized bed, and was set over in the corner. There where two dressers, one having a large mirror, and the other just having drawers. There was a small closet to her right, and a larger closet to her left.  
  
"You can decorate the room any way you want to. I don't care if you put posters up or not, but just don't decide to spray paint the walls. Tonight, we can go out and look for things to decorate with if you want to."  
  
She smiled at Ryo.  
  
"Oh Ryo! I would love too! I never ever had my own room before! I always either slept on couches, or in guest bedrooms, but I never had a room to myself! Thank you Ryo."  
  
Ryo smiled. She was a sweet girl.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
They both turned when they heard heavy breathing coming from the door.  
  
"Where do... you want... all of this?"  
  
Dee asked out of breath.  
  
"Oh Dee. You didn't have to carry all of that up. I could've helped you."  
  
Dee put down the one duffle bag, two suitcases, and small backpack. Cassie walked over and carried the stuff into her room.  
  
"You can unpack later if you'd like. We should really go have dinner together, and then get that shopping done before the stores close."  
  
Ryo said, while noticing Dee still trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Dee, you ok? Did you walk the two flights of stairs or something?"  
  
Dee looked at Ryo and smiled.  
  
"The elevator was full, and I didn't feel like waiting, and since the stuff didn't seem that heavy at the time, it sounded like a good idea. So I walked. About halfway through the first flight, I decided that that was a bad idea."  
  
Ryo and Cassie both looked at each other and laughed. Dee looked angry.  
  
"Why are you laughing at me? Ryo?"  
  
Dee pouted which made Ryo laugh even more.  
  
"Come on you two, lets get going."  
  
Ryo and Cassie both continued to laugh while walking out of the apartment with a very annoyed Dee following them.

"This food is really great here. I used to come here all the time for lunch."  
  
They all were seated, and started looking for food to order.  
  
"I would suggest you get the chicken alfraido. It's very good here."  
  
Ryo nodded his head, and closed the menu. Dee still looked at his. She could tell he was upset about something. But she didn't know what.  
  
"Dee is something the matter?"  
  
Ryo asked Dee sweetly.  
  
"No. I'm fine."  
  
Dee smiled at Ryo. Cassie could still tell there was something bothering him.  
  
"Hey, is that JJ over there?"  
  
She said while Ryo and Dee turned around.  
  
"Shit, he's here."  
  
Dee said while sinking down in his seat.  
  
"Ryo, can we invite him over to eat with us? He is all by himself, and he looks kind of sad. Please Ryo?"  
  
Ryo was torn between what to do. She did have a point and he had a soft spot for giving in to kids, but still, Dee didn't seem cool to the idea. He sighed and whispered to Dee,  
  
"Dee, please? For me?"  
  
Dee rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ryo, no. Don't give into her. I don't want to deal with him right now."  
  
Cassie noted their whispering, and spoke up.  
  
"I guess I could go sit with him then. If that's ok with you guys?"  
  
Ryo nodded his head, and she got up.  
  
"Dee. You could have, at least for just one meal, had him sit next to us. We are supposed to be getting to know Cassie. Not having her sit on the other side of the restaurant."  
  
Ryo looked at Dee annoyed.  
  
"Ryo. You know I am not thrilled with having a kid again. And you are just so soft at times that you give into people. You need to stop doing that."  
  
Ryo didn't say anything to Dee after that. Dee knew he had said something wrong.  
  
"I'm sorry Ryo. It's just...this is a big case. And she is so young, what if she gets killed, and we lose our jobs? Then what?"  
  
Ryo sighed and took Dee's hand into his.  
  
"It's ok Dee. We won't screw this up. Don't worry."  
  
They smiled at each other, and the waitress cleared her throat.  
  
"Are you guys ready to order?"  
  
Ryo blushed and nodded. Dee just laughed.

"Hey stranger. Fancy seeing you here."  
  
JJ looked up startled.  
  
"Oh Cassie, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I am here with Dee and Ryo. I asked if it was ok to come sit with you and eat. That's ok with you right?"  
  
JJ nodded. Cassie sat down, and looked at the menu.  
  
"If you don't mind Cassie, I ordered the chicken parmesan, and I can never eat it all by myself. Would you like to share it with me?"  
  
Cassie put the menu down and nodded.  
  
"Thank you Cassie."  
  
Cassie was startled.  
  
"You're Welcome, I guess."  
  
JJ smiled.  
  
"No, It's not that, It's just...Normally I eat alone. No one ever really comes out with me to eat. It's nice to have someone to eat with."  
  
Cassie smiled.  
  
"You're welcome. I never met someone like you and Ryo before. You two seem to be the nicest people that have ever come into my life."  
  
JJ looked like he was about to cry.  
  
"Really? What about Dee?"  
  
"Dee, he's your typical detective. But I know under that hard surface, he's a nice guy. I just gotta find his soft spot."  
  
She smiled and JJ laughed.  
  
"I am beginning to think that he doesn't have one. Before he and Ryo hooked up, I was after him. You know, I have a really huge crush on him. I try everything. That's why most people don't like me. I come off as annoying. But to be honest, I act happy when really, I'm not all that happy. I see Ryo and Dee all the time."  
  
JJ looked dreamily across the room at the two. Ryo and Dee were still holding hands and looking into each other's eyes.  
  
"And it just makes me realize how alone I am. I really want to be with someone, but I always find myself comparing him or her to Dee. I never seem to find one that is like him."  
  
Cassie smiled and reached for JJ's hand. She held his small hand in hers.  
  
"JJ, you can't always compare people to him. I don't know how else to say this, but in just the few hours I have spent with them, Dee isn't going to leave Ryo anytime soon. I know that's harsh, but it's the truth. I know for a fact that you will never find another guy like Dee. Unfortunately, his type is very hard to find. What you need to do is just forget about him. Put yourself in a world without Dee. It'll be hard, but you'll soon find that forgetting about Dee will be one of the best things in your life. Surround yourself with friends."  
  
JJ looked down.  
  
"I don't have many of those. Pretty much you, Drake, Diana, and Ryo are the only people who really speak to me. You and Drake being the only ones that I really consider a friend."  
  
Cassie felt bad. She had just brought up something that JJ probably didn't like talking about.  
  
"I'm sorry JJ. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."  
  
JJ looked up into her eyes.  
  
"No. You're right. I need to try and forget about Dee. I should just stop comparing other guys to him. Because if I stick to that rout, I will end up dying alone."  
  
Cassie smiled.  
  
"Say JJ, have you ever considered maybe Drake? He's a good looking guy, and he seems to like you. You said yourself that he is a person who you consider a friend. Have you ever thought about maybe asking him to dinner, or maybe a movie?"  
  
JJ thought for a moment. A young waitress bringing his food interrupted his thinking.  
  
"Will that be all for you sir?"  
  
JJ nodded his head.  
  
"Would you like me to bring an extra plate then?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
Cassie said. The waitress nodded her head, and walked away. She returned a few short moments later with a fork, knife, and plate.  
  
"Here you are. Enjoy your meal."  
  
JJ and Cassie both nodded, as she walked away. JJ carefully separated the food, and handed the plate over to Cassie.  
  
"Thanks. Now, what do you think about Drake?"  
  
She said as she put a fork full of food in her mouth.  
  
"Well, I guess I could give it a try. He is bi, like Dee, after all. What do I have to lose, right?"  
  
Cassie smiled.  
  
"I'm sure things will work out for you. You are a great guy, and it's a shame that people think you're annoying. You're a really one of the nicest people I have ever met. Heck, if I wasn't fifteen, I would date you."  
  
JJ laughed. He really liked the kid. He only hoped this wouldn't be the last time he and her got to see each other away from work.

"Ryo! Look at this one! I really want this shirt! Please Ryo?"  
  
The trio had been in the mall for almost four hours now. Dee sighed impatiently. His arms were getting tired from holding all of the bags, and he was getting sick of her and Ryo bonding.  
  
_'Damn,'_  
  
Dee thought.  
  
_'She and Ryo are into almost the same things! This is getting really boring and annoying! If I have to hear about Johnny Depp one more time, I swear I will scream.'  
_  
Ryo nodded his head. Cassie smiled at Ryo. Ryo had bought her new clothes, things for her room, and things for the apartment that he had wanted, but never got. Dee was starting to feel left out. Ryo hadn't bought him anything! And they were a couple! Ryo paid for the shirt. And the three of them left the store. As they were walking to the store they came in at, Cassie stopped and gasped.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Ryo walked back to Cassie, and this only proved to annoy Dee more.  
  
"I love that sword! It's so pretty! Ryo? I know you bought me a lot, but I love this kind of thing. Please Ryo?"  
  
Ryo looked at the price. The tag said nine hundred on it, and he sighed.  
  
"Sweetie, I can't afford that. I'm sorry."  
  
Cassie nodded.  
  
"Come on! Will the two of you quit buying things, and get going! You already spent well over five hundred dollars on the brat all ready! We need to stop now, and leave!"  
  
Dee exclaimed making Cassie and Ryo look up at him.  
  
"Sorry Dee."  
  
Cassie said while looking down. She never really had been shopping before. And when she had, it wasn't really for things she liked. She had people buy her clothes before, but she was never able to pick them out herself. And nobody ever really bought her things like CD's and posters before. The only thing she ever really got, besides the necessities, was a sword, and that was only because she bought it herself.  
  
"Dee! You didn't have to yell at her like that."  
  
Ryo scolded Dee, as Cassie continued walking through the crowds. Ryo and Dee followed her, and soon they were on their way back to the apartment.  
  
"Dee? Would you like me to help you carry that stuff up?"  
  
Cassie offered Dee, as Ryo popped open the trunk.  
  
"Yeah. Sure."  
  
Cassie grabbed three of the bags, and Dee grabbed the other four. Ryo let them all into the building, and they walked into Ryo and Dee's apartment.  
  
"Thank you Cassie."  
  
Dee said. He felt like shit for yelling earlier at Ryo and Cassie. He knew he probably hurt Cassie by doing it.  
  
_'She probably doesn't get things bought as gifts for her.'_  
  
Dee thought as he carried the bags and put them into Cassie's room. Cassie thanked him, and he walked out. She closed the door, and he walked down the hall.  
  
"Dee. You should be a little nicer to her. She is trying to be nice to you, and you keep acting like a total jackass to her. Dee, please try. I know we probably spent a little too much tonight, but she needed new clothes, and she probably isn't used to people buying her things that she wants."  
  
"Sorry Ryo."  
  
Ryo looked at Dee.  
  
"I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to. You hurt Cassie more then me. You should go and apologize to her."  
  
Dee nodded, as Ryo just walked into the kitchen. Dee stood at the door to Cassie's room and knocked.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Dee walked in, and closed the door behind him. Cassie was hanging her new clothes up in the big closet.  
  
"Cassie, I'm sorry for the comment earlier. I was just angry that's all. You and Ryo seem to have a lot in common when it comes to music, movies, and actors. I guess I was jealous. That's all."  
  
Cassie stopped putting her clothes away and looked at Dee.  
  
"It's ok Dee. I won't take Ryo away from you. Don't worry. I see how much you and Ryo love each other, and I won't mess that up."  
  
She smiled at Dee. He smiled back at her.  
  
"Come here Cassie."  
  
Cassie walked over to Dee. Dee wrapped his arms around her. She returned the hug.


	3. chapter 3

AN- I should probably say this now. Cassie's past is still a mystery. To avoid confusion, there will be a chapter explaining it soon. So don't worry. If you seem confused now, you won't be soon. I also made Rose a complete jackass in this chapter.

Chapter 3  
  
"Dee? Dee! Get up you lazy bum! Do you want me AND Ryo to be late for work? Don't make me dump water on you, because I WILL do it, Dee! Now get up!"  
  
Cassie yelled at the barely awake Dee. Ryo was at the door watching the whole scene take place. He couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Ok. That's it. Ryo, get me a glass of water."  
  
Ryo's eyes grew wide.  
  
"You're kidding? Dee will be so angry."  
  
"Well, this should teach him to not hit the snooze button twenty billion times then."  
  
Ryo rolled his eyes and went to go and complete the task. He came back a few seconds later with the glass of water. Cassie took it, and dumped it on Dee's face.  
  
"Now wake up! We are already late!"  
  
Dee's eyes had popped open, and he sat up quickly. He gave Cassie an angry glare.  
  
"Why you...!"  
  
Cassie ran off before Dee could do anything. Ryo stood there laughing.  
  
"You let her do this Ryo?"  
  
Ryo nodded his head. He walked over to Dee and handed him a towel.  
  
"Well, now we don't have to wait for you to take a shower."  
  
Dee's anger washed away, as Ryo gave Dee a kiss.  
  
"Now, me and Cassie will be waiting. Please hurry up."  
  
Ryo walked out of the room. Dee only shook his head.  
  
"That girl has Ryo wrapped around her fingers."

"Commissioner?"  
  
Rose looked up from his desk.  
  
"Yes Cassie?"  
  
"I was wondering, what me and the crew were doing today. We would like to start this case as soon as possible."  
  
Rose smirked.  
  
"Want to put Daddy away that fast? What did he not give you attention as a kid or something?"  
  
Cassie looked taken aback by the statement.  
  
"I believe that is none of your concern sir. Now, when do we start the case?"  
  
Cassie said with a little more force. She was a trained professional, and for him to be talking to her like she was five.  
  
"Kitten has claws. You'll be starting the case now. Our sources tell us, they have been hanging around a hotel up town. Now, you will be very close to your father, and his buddies. So don't say anything to make you look suspect. I read in your file, that you were taken away from your father at ten, so I assume he doesn't know your voice, so a voice changer will not be needed. Ryo will pose as your brother, and Dee as your father. We have already acquired a room there, with JJ and Drake. They have also been assigned to the case. So when you go on stakeouts like this one, it will be easier. JJ and Drake have the rest of the information you will need. Here are the directions to the hotel."  
  
Rose handed her a piece of paper with an address scribbled on it.  
  
"I expect to have the reports on this stakeout, filled out by Monday. I want them filled out by you. Not by anyone else. You came to this precinct to help with this case, so as a guest in my precinct you are required to fill reports out as well. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Is that what Dee and Ryo sent you in here for?"  
  
Cassie nodded her head. Dee and Ryo had been frightened to face the Commissioner. This was their fourth time being late, and they were afraid of getting chewed out by him.  
  
"Make sure you tell those two, that it will not look good on your record as a detective, in this case, that you are late for work. If this becomes a habit, I will have them pulled off this case, and you will work with JJ and Drake only. Is that understood?"  
  
Once again Cassie nodded. She was starting to hate this man.  
  
"Good. You may go now."  
  
She turned, and left the room. Ryo and Dee held their breaths as she came back with the paper.  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
Dee asked concerned.  
  
"He said if you make me late again, you two will be pulled from the case, and I will have to work it with someone else. Oh, and this."  
  
She handed Dee the paper with the address on it.  
  
"We need to go here. JJ and Drake are there with more information on it. We need to go pack, and leave right away."  
  
Dee's eyes widened.  
  
"JJ is there? JJ and me will have to be in the same hotel together? Oh God no."  
  
Dee groaned as Cassie shot him an evil glare.  
  
"Dee, you don't even know what he's been through. So while we are there, you will be nice to him. We won't be there for long, so will you please, for me, just try to be his friend?"  
  
Dee and Ryo both looked at each other, and Dee nodded. He was surprised with the tone Cassie just took with him.  
  
"We have to go home and pack now. Ok?"  
  
Ryo and Dee nodded, as the trio walked out of the office, and out to the car. Cassie was quiet during the ride to the apartment. She hadn't said anything to either one of them, as they began packing.  
  
"How much do you think we should pack, Ryo?"  
  
"I'd say just pack enough for three days. You know we wont be there that long anyway."  
  
Cassie soon stood at the door.  
  
"You guys ready yet?"  
  
"Yeah. In just one second."  
  
Ryo replied while closing his suitcase. The three of them headed out of the apartment, and back down to the car. Cassie was getting nervous, and Ryo could tell.  
  
"I thought you have done this sort of thing before. Why are you acting like this is your first time?"  
  
Cassie smiled and looked at Ryo.  
  
"I have done this many times, but most of the time, the leads were for other members from other mafia's, or just bad leads. I never have been this close to my father, or other members of his mafia before."  
  
Ryo nodded.  
  
"Well, you have nothing to worry about. There are four trained professions with you, two of them being the best shots on the force. So if anything goes on, you'll be safe."  
  
"I know."  
  
Cassie sighed as they made their way down the highway. The hotel was about thirty minutes from the precinct. But with the way Dee drove, the ride was only fifteen.  
  
"Dee, next time, Ryo drives."  
  
Cassie said while her and Ryo laughed.  
  
"I'm just glad you didn't get pulled over. We'd be hearing about that one for a month."  
  
Ryo said while getting the bags out of the trunk.  
  
"Shut up. I think I drive ok. I mean, no one got killed right? So I drive ok."  
  
Ryo and Cassie just rolled their eyes.  
  
"Ok guys, the case is now in effect. Don't look too suspicious. We don't want our cover blown."  
  
Ryo and Dee nodded as they entered the hotel to get the room. JJ and Drake had paid for the room all ready, so all they had to do was go in and say they were with the Adams party, and get the keys to the room. They did just that. And were riding the elevator up in seconds.  
  
"So, what room?"  
  
Cassie looked at the key.  
  
"Room 224."  
  
Ryo nodded, as the elevator came to a stop on the third floor. They walked down the halls until they came to the room. They turned the key, and walked in. The room was nice. It had two beds, a bathroom, and a small kitchen area. It also had a connecting door, which was open. Ryo walked to the door and looked inside.  
  
"You know, I could have been a killer or something and you two wouldn't have even noticed."  
  
JJ turned and saw Ryo standing there.  
  
"You scared me half to death Ryo! Knock next time. And I left the door open so you would know which room we were in. Now, you three come over here, we have some interesting news on our boys."  
  
Dee and Cassie soon followed Ryo into the room. They all sat down on the floor, and watched JJ work. He had on an earpiece, and was listening quite intently.  
  
"Drake is down stairs in the lounge, and he just picked up proof that our boys are here. I have been scribbling down this information for a while now. They plan to do a lot while they are here."  
  
JJ handed Dee one of the pieces of paper that held information on it.  
  
"You will have to go to this club. You are going because you look like the type that would fit into this club. There is supposed to be an act on stage tonight that the boys are highly interested in. You go down there, and find out what that act is, and try to mingle with our boys."  
  
JJ shuffled though the papers and pulled another one out of the stack.  
  
"You, Ryo, get to go here tomorrow night. It's a really fancy restaurant, so you will be taking Drake with you. Our boys will be making some sort of deal there, so you will need to lay low, and pay attention to them."  
  
Ryo took the piece of paper, and sighed. He really didn't like this situation one bit. Dee was going alone to a club. A club with mafia members in it for that matter. The whole thing made him uncomfortable.  
  
"What about me JJ?"  
  
JJ sighed.  
  
"Nothing for you right now. But trust me, soon there will be something for you. You can't go into that club though, and that restaurant isn't really anything big. So for now, you will stay here with me."  
  
Cassie sighed.  
  
"Ok."  
  
JJ took the earpiece off, and got up. He cracked his back, and his fingers.  
  
"Why aren't you doing anything? Why don't you go with Ryo tomorrow, and I will stay here with Drake and Cassie?"  
  
Dee wasn't really thrilled with the idea of being in a hotel room with JJ alone. Cassie, getting an idea, spoke up just then.  
  
"Why don't you and Drake go JJ?"  
  
JJ caught what she was hinting at and smiled.  
  
"You know, that's not a bad idea Cassie. Ok. Plan change. Tonight Dee goes to that club, and tomorrow me and Drake go to that restaurant."  
  
Everyone agreed and Drake returned. JJ explained the arrangement with Drake and he agreed as well.  
  
"Well, I guess I better go get ready for that club tonight then. I want to make a good impression."  
  
Dee said while smiling. He got up and left the room. Ryo sighed and got up as well.  
  
"Here. Drake, will you go and get food for us? I don't care from where, but just do it."  
  
Drake nodded, and took the money from Ryo.  
  
"Want to come with JJ?"  
  
Drake asked him with a smile. JJ nodded. He looked back at Cassie and winked. She smiled.  
  
"Bye you two! Hurry back!"  
  
Cassie waved, and turned around to see Ryo looking at her very strangely.  
  
"Ok. What is going on Cassie? JJ was acting really oddly with Drake, and he hasn't even pounced on Dee once since we got here. What did you do to him?"  
  
Cassie smiled sweetly.  
  
"Well, last night at the restaurant me and JJ had a talk. He opened up a little to me, and I gave him my best advice. And that was to stop going after Dee, and try someone else. So, Drake's name came up, and the rest went from there."  
  
Ryo smiled back at her.  
  
"If I didn't know better I'd say you had a crush on him."  
  
Cassie giggled.  
  
"No. It's not like that. I just want him to be happy. He's such a sweet guy, and all. He plays off his loneliness so well, but deep down, he's hurt. Dee was the only thing in his life. Did you know, before I came along, he only had one person that he considered a friend?"  
  
Ryo shook his head.  
  
"Drake was that person, and now me. JJ reminds me of an old friend of mine sometimes. He can be goofy, but has his deep secrets. I just don't want him to end up dying alone with no one there."  
  
Cassie sighed.  
  
"Well, whatever. I need some air. I'll be back later. See ya!"  
  
Cassie started for the door.  
  
"Wait Cassie!"  
  
She stopped and turned.  
  
"Here. Take this."  
  
Ryo handed her his cell.  
  
"Incase you find something out and need to call it in. The room number is 232-9867."  
  
Cassie nodded and headed out the door. Ryo just shook his head, and headed into the bathroom with Dee.


	4. chapter 4

AN- We have some JJxDrake cuteness here, but nothing ground breaking on theirrelationship yet. I'll get to that next chapter when they go out to eat.

Discliamer- I don't have one on the other chapters, so I guess I should put one here then. Don't own them, or the restaurants Burger King, and Wendy's.

Chapter 4  
  
"Cassie is probably sick of Italian food, so we should go for burgers. What do you think Drake?"  
  
JJ asked Drake as they looked for a place to eat.  
  
"Burgers sound fine. We'll just head into Burger King or something, and pick everyone up food from there."  
  
JJ nodded and they headed into the burger place. JJ was trying to sort his feelings out. He did like Drake after all, but could he ask him to be more then just friends? Would Drake turn him down? If he did, would it ruin his friendship with Drake?  
  
_'I need Cassie here. She would know what I should do.'  
_  
JJ sighed, and Drake knew something was wrong with him.  
  
"You ok? We don't have to eat at this place. Wendy's is down the road you know."  
  
JJ shook his head.  
  
"It's nothing. I'm ok."  
  
He smiled and Drake smiled back. He loved the way Drake smiled.  
  
_Back at the hotel..._  
  
Cassie had walked around outside by the pool. It was going to be a pretty night outside.  
  
_'I wonder if, while Dee's gone, Ryo will come out here with me for a while. I want to get to know him better.'  
_  
Cassie was knocked out of her musings when she ran into a man about forty or so, with eyes as green as hers, and hair jet black. She only prayed she remembered to put her contacts in. This man was her father.  
  
_'Oh Shit.'  
_  
"I'm sorry sir. I was just, walking, and thinking about something. I didn't hurt you did I?"  
  
The man looked at her funny.  
  
_'Damn it. I think he's on to me.'  
_  
"No. I'm ok. You should pay attention to where you're going next time."  
  
The man spoke. Cassie trembled. She remembered when he used to yell at her. She was starting to remember things that this man had done to her.  
  
"I'm s-s-sorry. I n-need to leave."  
  
Cassie got up and ran back to the room. She opened and slammed the door shut. Ryo came in to see what all the noise was about, and stopped when he saw Cassie curled up in front of the door crying.  
  
"Cassie? Cassie, what's the matter?"  
  
Cassie wouldn't speak. She just sat there crying.  
  
_'Why am I crying? I am a detective for heavens sake! Stop crying like some damn baby and pull it together!'  
_  
Her mind screamed at her. She finally stopped crying, and looked up at Ryo.  
  
"I-I'm ok. I found my father. He was by the pool. I was just scared, that's all. I thought I had my cover blown, but it wasn't. Is the food here?"  
  
She went back to being her usual happy self, which Ryo could see was an act, but he didn't say anything to her.  
  
"No. JJ and Drake didn't come back yet, and Dee just left. Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
Cassie nodded, and Ryo helped her up from the floor.  
  
"I need to go and soak for a while in the tub. Just tell me when JJ and Drake return, ok?"  
  
Ryo nodded and Cassie went into the bathroom. Ryo sighed.  
  
_'This is going to be harder then it looks.'  
_  
Ryo thought to himself as he sat down and flipped through a book.

"Damn this place looks fancy."  
  
Dee said to himself as he walked up to the club entrance. There was no bouncer for this club, but it was still a bitch to get into.  
  
"Fifty bucks for a cover charge? Holy hell this place better be worth it."  
  
Dee walked into the club and his mouth dropped open. There were strippers everywhere. Both guys and girls. The bar was huge, and had almost any type of liquor he could ever dream of. The music wasn't that bad either. It was a really up beat tune, and it had all the strippers and patrons alike dancing quite provocatively.  
  
_'Well, I guess this place was really worth it! No wonder why JJ had me come here, instead of anyone else!'_  
  
Dee smiled to himself as he made his way over to the bar.  
  
"What'll it be?"  
  
The girl who was working behind the bar said to Dee. She looked young. She had to have just turned 21.  
  
"I guess I'll just have a beer."  
  
She nodded and went about the task of getting him a beer.  
  
"Hey. You wouldn't happen to know what time it is, would you?"  
  
The girl placed the beer down and looked at her watch.  
  
"Almost eight. Why, you expectin' someone? A lover, or perhaps a mistress?"  
  
Dee shook his head.  
  
"I guess I'm looking for an old acquaintance of a friend of mine. It's a really long story."  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"You know, you can pay for one of these strippers and go into the backroom. Hell, I do it for free if you'd like."  
  
Dee thought for a moment. Then decided.  
  
"No thank you. If I don't stay out here, I will miss this person I am suppose to meet."  
  
"Well, suit yourself then. If you change your mind, you know where to find me."  
  
She winked at him, and walked off.  
  
_'Damn that was hard. She was hot, but still, Ryo and I are together now, so I can't be doing that anymore.'  
_  
Dee sighed as he drank his beer. He really hoped the guys would get here soon so he could get back home.

"Thank you guys so much. I am so glad you're back. Cassie got startled when she went for a walk earlier, and she mumbled something about finding her father, and her cover being blown."  
  
Ryo sighed as he took the food from JJ. Drake closed the door behind them, and went about making a place to eat.  
  
"Did she say that her father knew it was her?"  
  
Drake asked while setting up a card table he had found in one of the closets in the room.  
  
"No, but she sounded pretty freaked out about it. Maybe we should tell Rose, that this is no kind of lifestyle for her. I mean, she's been doing this since she was ten, but still, this is a very dangerous mission regardless of the training she's had. I don't know what they were thinking down in the capitol, but this isn't something for her."  
  
Ryo set the food down on the table, and went to knock on the door of the bathroom.  
  
"Cassie, the foods here."  
  
Ryo heard a muffled ok, and he walked away from the door.  
  
"Drake?"  
  
Drake looked up to see JJ's concerned face.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
Finding them sudden dry, JJ licked his lips.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Drake looked at him funny, and then shrugged his shoulders. JJ seemed to be acting strangely lately, and he didn't know why.  
  
Cassie came out of the bathroom a few short minutes later. She was dressed in her blue silk pajamas, and her fuzzy blue slippers.  
  
"Oh! Burger King! My favorite!"  
  
Cassie smiled brightly.  
  
Everyone sat down to eat. JJ had brought back burgers for everyone but Ryo. He had brought a chicken sandwich for him. After they all finished their meal, they played a few games of cards, and Monopoly. After a while, Ryo started getting worried about Dee. Cassie could tell he was stressing out.  
  
"Ryo, what's wrong? If it's about Dee, you shouldn't worry. Dee's a big boy, and he can take care of himself."  
  
Ryo looked at Cassie. Concern was written all over his face.  
  
"I know, but the clubs around here aren't the best places to be. Many of them have all kinds of gang and mafia activity going on, and many of them are strip joints. I'm just worried he will end up getting in the cross fire of some gang shoot out, and end up dead."  
  
Ryo sighed heavily, and got up from the table.  
  
"I'm getting sleepy. I am going to turn in for the night."  
  
JJ, Drake and Cassie started to clean up the mess, and Ryo went into the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. He knew he wasn't going to be able to get sleep with Dee still being out there, but still, he had to try.  
  
"Cassie? Can I talk to you for a while?"  
  
JJ asked Cassie, and Cassie nodded her head.  
  
"Drake, if you're tired, you can take my bed for tonight. I'm sure Ryo and Dee won't mind if you sleep I here for tonight."  
  
Drake nodded his head. Ryo came out of the bathroom a few short minutes later, and noticed Drake was making himself comfortable in Cassie's bed.  
  
"Where did JJ and Cassie go off to?"  
  
Drake looked up surprised, and smiled.  
  
"JJ needed to speak with Cassie about something. So she said I could stay in here tonight. I hope that's ok with you."  
  
Ryo nodded, and he turned the lights off. He tried to sleep but couldn't. Dee wasn't there, and he didn't know when he would return.  
  
"Cassie?"  
  
"Yes JJ?"  
  
"I can't do this."  
  
JJ sat down on the bed, and Cassie followed him.  
  
"What do you mean? Are you afraid to?"  
  
JJ nodded his head. Cassie smiled at him.  
  
"Come here sweetie."  
  
Cassie hugged JJ. She knew he was a sensitive person, so he feared rejection more then anything.  
  
"JJ, you have to ask him. If you don't ask him soon, he might find someone else, and that will leave you miserable."  
  
"And if he rejects me I will feel even worse then miserable. I don't even know how to ask him. Do I just go up to him and say, I like you wanna go out? Or what?"  
  
Cassie sighed this was going to be way harder then she expected.  
  
"JJ let me explain something to you. Once I fell in love with someone. Or at least thought that I was in love with someone,"  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed again.  
  
"I was nine at the time, and he was ten. I know, what do you know about love at nine right?"  
  
JJ smiled.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"We were best friends. He didn't care that my father was in the mafia, and he didn't care that his parents needed protection from my father. He was just a happy little boy, and my best friend. One day, after we ate lunch at his house, my father came to pick me up. He had some of his men with him, and I didn't think anything of it at the time, and my father escorted me out of the house, while his men stayed behind."  
  
A tear fell from her green eyes.  
  
"I could hear him screaming as the guns went off. I never saw him again after that. I got to see death at nine years of age. I never told him that I liked him or anything. I was so mad with my father I didn't speak to him after that for a while. He told me that he was just doing his job, and that it was his parents fault because they didn't pay their money to him."  
  
Cassie wiped the tears out of her eyes.  
  
"So, what I'm saying is, you never know what tomorrow will bring. And in your line of work, you need to get these things out in the open as soon as possible."  
  
JJ held Cassie close to himself as she cried. She finally stopped crying, and looked up at him.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't want to bring that up."  
  
Cassie shook her head.  
  
"No. It's ok. Do you understand where I'm coming from now?"  
  
JJ nodded his head.  
  
"I will tell him tomorrow. But how?"  
  
"Just tell him, you have liked him for a while now, and that you realized it, after spending today with him."  
  
JJ nodded his head. Tomorrow things would be different. Tomorrow, he will have someone to call his lover. He looked down and saw Cassie was sleeping peacefully against his chest.  
  
"Thank you Cassie."  
  
He smiled as he carefully got up and moved to his own bed.

"Damn it! Where did I put that damn key?"  
  
Dee searched his pockets for the key, until he found it. He smiled and put it in the hole and tuned the knob. He saw Drake in one bed, and the sleeping form of his lover in the other bed.  
  
_'I wonder if he's still awake. And where the hell is JJ and Cassie?'_  
  
Dee quietly crept through the room. He sat down gingerly on the bed.  
  
"Ryo?"  
  
Ryo rolled over, and smiled at Dee.  
  
"Morning koi. Did you get any information?"  
  
Dee smiled.  
  
"Yes, but we'll talk about that in the morning. Have you been up all this time?"  
  
Ryo nodded his head.  
  
"Ryo, it's three in the morning, when did you go to bed?"  
  
"At about eleven. I just couldn't sleep without you being here with me. I would doze off, and try to snuggle against you, and you weren't there."  
  
Ryo smiled lazily at Dee.  
  
"Well, I'm here now. So, let me go use the bathroom, and I will be right back."  
  
Ryo nodded. Dee hurried off to the bathroom, and took his clothes off. All he had on was a pair of blue boxer-briefs, and his socks. He kissed Ryo gently on the lips, and the two of them cuddled together for the rest of the night.


	5. chapter 5

AN- This chapter will move JJ and Drakes relationship a little further. As well as a little more behind Cassie's past.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Dee? Dee? Wake up honey, JJ is back with breakfast."  
  
Ryo spoke gently to Dee. He was afraid that Dee might have a hangover, so he didn't yell at him.  
  
"I'm up. Give me a few to get ready, and I'll met you guys in Drake and JJ's room for breakfast."  
  
Ryo nodded, and got up to give Dee room to move.  
  
"Ok baby. Just don't be too long. JJ and Cassie seem to love doughnuts, so I'm not sure how many or what kind will be left when you get in there."  
  
He smiled, and went into the other room. Dee sighed wondering how he was going to break to he group what he had found out in the club last night.

"No! Don't eat all the glazed ones! Those are the best!"  
  
Cassie said while diving for the one JJ was about to shove in his mouth.  
  
"Well, maybe you shouldn't have eaten all the cream filled ones then."  
  
JJ stuck his tongue out at her, and shoved the glazed doughnut into his mouth.  
  
"No! That was mine, and I didn't eat all the filled ones. You did. I, however, did eat the last sprinkled one."  
  
JJ pouted.  
  
"And that was the one I told you I wanted. So now we're even."  
  
JJ and Cassie agreed as Ryo and Drake just watched them with amusement. Ryo had never seen JJ act like this. He seemed genuinely happy.  
  
"Say Drake?"  
  
"Yes Ryo?"  
  
"There is another box of doughnuts right?"  
  
Drake nodded as he handed Ryo the other box.  
  
"I figured these two would be the ones to eat the whole box by themselves, so I got two. One for them, and one for the rest of us."  
  
Drake smiled, and laughed at JJ who had powder sugar on his nose.  
  
"You got something there JJ."  
  
Drake said while pointing to JJ's nose.  
  
"Where?"  
  
JJ rubbed at his face until finally Drake walked over and whipped it off his face.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
JJ blushed a little.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Drake smiled at JJ.  
  
_'He is cute. I don't know the last time was I saw him this happy.'  
_  
Drake thought to himself as he got another cup of coffee. The door that connected the rooms together soon opened and Dee walked in.  
  
"Morning Dee."  
  
JJ and Cassie both said to him. Dee just nodded his head to them, and got himself some breakfast.  
  
"So, what did you get from that club last night?"  
  
Drake asked Dee.  
  
"Well,"  
  
Dee said around a mouthful of doughnut.  
  
"Our boys are planning on a major coup on the Silver Snake mafia. Oh, and that act that they all went to see, was the new wife of David Tessla, Cassie's father. Turns out, that club is owned by him, and he hired her out of pity. Turns out, he fell in 'love' with her."  
  
Dee said as he sipped the coffee.  
  
"Your last name is Tessla? I thought it was Kessler."  
  
JJ asked. Cassie sighed.  
  
"No. My real name, or what it used to be, was Jamie Tessla. I had to have it changed to protect my identity. Much like I had to change my image to protect myself."  
  
Cassie sighed. The mood of the room suddenly shifted.  
  
"I also found that David is planning on searching for his daughter after this coup takes place. Because then, his mafia will be the only major one left in New York. He wants his daughter to be the princess again, and take over when he dies."  
  
Cassie's eyes widened.  
  
"You're kidding. He left me alone back then. That's when the state took over. He wouldn't want anything to do with me. I think you were just drunk, and thought you heard that. I know he wouldn't want me."  
  
Cassie shot back at Dee. Dee looked at Ryo, and then to Cassie, who looked as pale as a ghost.  
  
"Excuse me. I need to go and use the restroom."  
  
She excused herself and left the boys alone.  
  
"She doesn't like talking about her past then I take it?"  
  
Dee asked after she had left the room, and he heard the bathroom door close with a slam.  
  
"Afraid not. She is only interested in putting her father away for good. And who can blame her? I'm sure after all she went through in training as a child it messed with her mind."  
  
Ryo said to Dee who was getting another cup of coffee.  
  
"Does anyone know anything about her from back then?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads except JJ.  
  
"What do you know JJ?"  
  
Drake asked curiously.  
  
"I know someone who was very dear to her, that she wanted to ask out was killed by her father when he was ten."  
  
That's all JJ said. He hoped everyone got it, and wouldn't press anything further. To his relief no one asked anything else.  
  
"I should go and talk to her. Make her come out here."  
  
Dee said. He felt bad since he was the one that had to break the news to everyone about what he had found out.  
  
"No. I'll go. JJ, you start snooping around. Take Drake with you down to the lounge and get a drink or something. Dee, you start putting the information you gained last night on paper."  
  
Ryo said as he got up. Everyone went about doing their tasks as told.  
  
"Cassie?"  
  
Ryo knocked silently on the door.  
  
"Ryo?"  
  
"Yes Cassie. Can I come in?"  
  
Cassie thought for a moment, and then let him in. She had tears staining her cheeks, and she was sniffling.  
  
"What's the matter Cassie?"  
  
"Dee, said that father wanted me back in his life. He wants me back! After everything he put me through, he thinks it will be that easy."  
  
Cassie felt more tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Can you tell me, how you became a detective? Or is that too personal for you to share with me?"  
  
Ryo sat down on the counter, and Cassie sat on the toilet lid.  
  
"I don't really know how to explain it. It's really complicated when you think about it."  
  
She sighed.  
  
"You don't have to tell me. I understand completely if you want to keep it to yourself. I know I don't really like speaking about my past much, so it's all right."  
  
Ryo said to her. He knew that her life when she was with her father was probably one of the most traumatic times of her life.  
  
"I'm sorry Ryo. I just...I trust you and everything, but I'm not ready yet. Maybe, once I have had time to think things through, I can tell you."  
  
Ryo nodded.  
  
"I understand. Now, you get yourself together, and then me and you can go and see what we can pick up from walking around the hotel."  
  
Cassie nodded, and Ryo left the bathroom. He closed the door silently.  
  
"How'd it go in there Ryo?"  
  
Dee said while working on filling out some reports on what he had found out.  
  
"She didn't tell me anything, and I understand her. She doesn't want to say anything until she's ready. I respect that greatly, so I didn't push her to tell me anything. After she gets herself pulled together, I am going to walk with her around the hotel."  
  
Dee nodded his head.  
  
"Maybe when Drake and JJ leave for dinner, we can go find something to do together. Kind of like a family?"  
  
Dee asked Ryo. He smiled as Ryo leaned down to kiss him. Their tongues dueled for dominance, and Ryo finally let Dee take control of the kiss. They stopped when they heard someone clearing their throat.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt anything, but I thought you should know that there is a girl present."  
  
Cassie smiled at the blush that covered Ryo's face.  
  
"Well me and Cassie are going to be going then. See ya Dee!"  
  
Ryo waved bye to him as they walked out of the room. They were oblivious to the men that had been outside of the room.

"So JJ?"  
  
JJ looked up at Drake. He blushed slightly.  
  
"What is the matter with you? All day long, every time I would ask you something, you start to blush like a schoolgirl. Ryo and Cassie even noticed it. And the whole time we have been here, you haven't pounced on Dee once. I'm even suspicious as to how you gave up this dinner with Dee, for me. If you like me, come out and say it JJ."  
  
Drake was always the one who was blunt and to the point. They were now sitting at dinner and waiting for the mafia guys to show up.  
  
_'Here it goes.'_  
  
JJ thought to himself.  
  
"Drake, I...I like you. I mean more then just friends. I never really realized it much, until yesterday when I spent the day with you, and today."  
  
JJ waited for the rejection. He really hoped there would be none.  
  
"JJ, I have to tell you, I am a bit surprised. I always thought that maybe you weren't interested in anyone else besides Dee."  
  
JJ didn't know what to say. He stared at Drake blankly.  
  
"So, what I'm saying is I want to take things further with you too JJ."  
  
Drake smiled at JJ's surprised expression.  
  
"Do you really mean it?"  
  
Drake nodded his head. JJ smiled up at him.  
  
"Oh look it's our boys."  
  
Drake said to JJ as a group of men dressed in suits walked in. They were seated not too far from Drake and JJ, so listening to their conversation wasn't that hard. But what was said shocked them to no end.

"Dee! Will you come swing with us?"  
  
Cassie asked Dee. Ryo and her had been swinging, and all Dee had done since they got to the park, was sit on the bench and smoke.  
  
"I guess. But I get to sit next to Ryo."  
  
Cassie smiled and led him over to the swings. It was getting late, but neither of them cared. Ryo and Dee were both happy about the mood change. Cassie hadn't been in the best of spirits in the hotel room, so Ryo suggested that the three of them go out for dinner and then to a park. Dee agreed, and they had Chinese. Now they were all in the park, laughing and having a good time. Ryo was relived that Cassie had finally let loose for once on this whole stakeout, and was acting like a kid.  
  
_'Probably something she doesn't get to do often.'  
_  
Ryo thought to himself.  
  
"Hey guys, we should go back now. It's getting awfully late, and Drake and JJ will be back soon. We have to get the information from them before they turn in for the night."  
  
Ryo and Dee agreed and they were on their way back to the hotel. They walked up to the door to their room, and walked in. Nothing prepared them for what they saw.


End file.
